


Gabriel’s Valentine Special

by jabotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabotus/pseuds/jabotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has taken the holiday into his own hands by "borrowing" Cupid's Bow and Arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel’s Valentine Special

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff. Some angst.

Gabriel’s Valentine Special

 

“Wakey, wakey, Sammykins.”

Sam pulled a pillow over his head, ignoring the irksome voice. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour or two due to last night’s ghost hunt.

“Rise and Shine.” 

“Goh ‘way,” Sam mumbled into the pillow. 

“Okay. You asked for it.” There was a twang sound and something struck him in the butt. 

“What the….” Sam moved enough to glance over his shoulders to see the shaft of an arrow. Another twang sound was his only warning before another arrow left the bow to hit him in the forehead. The bitch-face he sent in Gabriel’s general direction only encouraged the archangel’s grin. He rolled over, knocking loose the first arrow. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, kiddo.”

Sam plucked the plastic arrow off his forehead and tossed it to the floor. He opened his mouth ready to tell Gabriel just what he thought of this particular holiday, but he made the mistake of actually looking at Gabriel; an extremely stark-naked Gabriel standing by the foot of his bed. A garbled noise was all he could manage.

“See something you like?” Gabriel smirked. 

“Why are you naked?” Sam fought back a blush and focused his eyes on the plastic arrow still on the bed. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day! I thought I would dress up…or down in this case.”

Sam recalled the time they had met a cupid angel in what felt like eons ago and groaned. “Dean…” Sam stopped when he saw the other bed was empty.

“Where’s Dean?” Another grin graced archangel/cupid’s face. 

“As an unofficial cupid it is my unofficial duty on this day to unit lovers.” Gabriel drew the bow string back, thankfully without an arrow. 

“But what did you do to him?”

“Old Dean-O needs some TLC so I sent him to a classier hotel on the other side of town. I may have had to take him against his will, but I’m sure Castiel will untie him eventually. It’s his gift after all.” 

“What is whose gift?” Sam sat up, careful to only look at Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel sighed as if it should be obvious. “Dean is Castiel’s present. I wrapped him up with a pink bow and everything! Dean didn’t seem to agree,” Sam snorted at this, “so I might have handcuffed him to the bed.” 

“Whoa, that’s more than enough info. I don’t need to know how my brother and his boyfriend spend their time. But what’s with this cupid thing?”

“It’s your present Sammy!” Sam’s heart leapt into his throat. He hadn’t told anybody about his growing feelings for the archangel including said archangel. He knew his feelings were all one-sided so had kept it to himself, but if Gabriel had found out... Was he mocking him? That would be worse than flat out rejection. 

“I borrowed the bow and some arrows from one of my generous little bros and today we will find you a Valentine!”

“What?” Sam was forced from his thoughts with Gabriel’s declaration. 

“You and some lucky girl with the help of a cupid’s arrow will fall madly in love.” Sam merely blinked at him, trying to make sense of the situation.

Finally Sam responded, “that is really not necessary, Gabriel. I can find my own dates.”

The naked angel frowned. “This isn’t about a date. This is about finding your one and only.”

Sam turned away from Gabriel. He needed sleep, not reminders of how screwed up his love life was. From losing Jess, to falling for someone he could never have, there could be no hope for him. Surely even Gabriel could see this.

“Why do you even care?” Honey colored eyes bore into his own. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d swear the archangel was truly concerned about him.

“’Cause you need someone other than your brother to care about you,” was the quiet answer. Sam shook his head; the once Trickster was being way too serious and it unnerved him. 

“It’s been a long night. All I need right now is sleep, Gabr…” Sam jerked back seeing the archangel had invaded his personal space. He had thought that was Castiel’s thing. Gabriel raised two fingers and pressed them against Sam’s forehead and Sam felt his fatigue melt away.

All solemnness gone now, Gabriel backed away with a smirk. “You can’t use that as an excuse so go shower and dress nice. Time’s a wasting.”

“Says the angel who can manipulate time,” Sam muttered reaching for clean clothes. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t let him out of this insane plan of his. Maybe if he pretended to go along with it, Gabriel would get bored and drop the idea all together. 

“Besides what else are you going to do today with our brothers busy entertaining each other? Eat bonbons and watch bad romantic comedies?” Sam cringed. All right so Gabriel had a point, but still there was one thing Sam absolutely would not tolerate. Pausing at the bathroom door, though he didn’t dare glance back, he made his demand. 

“Fine. I’ll go with you on this, but only if you put some clothes on!”


End file.
